


Break

by luciferinasundaysuit



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/pseuds/luciferinasundaysuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’mon, Shelton, you know how pretty I am when I break.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

“You're a fucking jackass, Shelton.”

The words would have had more heat to them if they hadn’t come out in a high whine muttered into the side of Blake’s neck, even if Adam did follow them with a line of sucking bites along Blake’s jaw.

“Why’s that, cocky rockstar?”

“Fuck -“

Adam’s words faltered at a particularly deep thrust from Blake that slammed them both into the wall behind them. He let his fingernails bite into Blake’s shoulder instead.

“Ah, fuck, God, fuck you.”

Again, the venom in Adam’s voice was betrayed by his body as he wrapped his legs more tightly around Blake’s hips.

Blake let his lips brush against Adam’s earlobe, grinning when Adam shivered at the feeling of stubble against his skin.

“I’ve grown partial to Big County, but, ah, damn, boy, if you want to call me God, I reckon that’s fine too.”

Blake let Adam’s wrist slip from where he had been holding it against the wall above their heads. They both loved the imaginary struggle, the fight for dominance, but now, Blake wanted to sink his fingers into Adam’s hair and pull.

“Fucking, fuck, oh God, fuck, you motherfucker, Blake, I fucking hate you, fuck - “

Adam punctuated his words by digging his blunt nails into Blake’s broad back, both hands slipping against sweat-soaked skin. He canted his hips forward, trying fuck down on Blake’s dick, trying to get more, deeper, harder. All those stupid that’s what she said jokes hadn’t been much of an exaggeration at all. He settled for grinding his cock against Blake’s stomach and bringing his hand up to tug at Blake’s hair.

“Fuck.”

Adam bit his lip, eyes closing against the overwhelming flood of sensations. When he opened them again, Blake was wearing that stupid (charming), redneck King of the World smirk.

“Who’s cocky now?”

“You’d know, wouldn’t you?”

“Fuck you. Oh my fucking God, Shelton. You’re a machine, you son of a bitch.”

“Don’t talk about my mama like that. Especially right now.”

“Jackass.”

Blake leaned forward, seeing a dozen places he wanted to put his mouth. He started by licking Adam’s lips, then bit at his collarbone and shoulders, grinning when Adam writhed against him.

“Your wrist.”

“The fuck?”

“Gimme your wrist, rockstar.”

Adam put his right hand against Blake’s neck, the left still clinging tight to the curls at the nape of Blake’s neck.

Blake dragged his teeth against Adam’s pulse point, enjoying the gasp Adam tried and failed to hold back. He paused when he noticed a rapidly purpling bruise on the back of Adam’s wrist.

“You alright?”

“I’m fine. I’ll strangle you with my guitar strings if you stop now.”

Quiet breaths of laughter fell across Adam’s collarbone as Blake leaned down to kiss his way back across Adam’s chest and shoulders. Adam really loved the sound of that deep, rich laugh.

“You never did tell me why I’m a jackass.”

Adam felt as much as heard the words spoken against his adam’s apple.

“You, fuck, you’re a goddamn tease, Shelton.”

“The fuck am I a tease? I’m fucking you into a wall, in case it escaped your attention.”

“You’re treating me like I’m gonna break.”

“You already have bruises, dumbass.”

“And I’m not broken yet.”

He slipped the hand not wrapped around Adam’s waist in between the wall and Adam’s back.

“How ‘bout let’s keep it that way.”

Adam’s smile was filthy.

“C’mon, Shelton, you know how pretty I am when I break.”

Blake ran his hands over Adam’s skin, alternating between brushing his fingers across the smooth expanse of Adam’s back, letting his calluses catch against the edges of Adam’s shoulder blades, and digging into the soft skin of his ribcage, tracing edges of bone with his fingernails. He left read streaks and half-moon circles in his wake.

Blake loved the way the marks stood out against Adam’s pale skin. He was still a little scared of hurting him because, damn, Adam was a little fucker, but he looked fucking amazing.

“You’re staring.”

“If you want me to tell you you’re pretty, I think you might oughta know that by now.”

“Southern fried jackass.”

Adam raked his fingernails down Blake’s back one last time before gripping his shoulders just shy of painfully tight.

“I know what it is. You want to break me.”

Blake thrust into him harder, faster.

“Oh, fuck, that’s what it is. You want my mouth, all red like this? My skin, covered in sweat? How ‘bout my cock, hard for you? Is that what you want?”

“You’re talkin’ a damn lot for a guy getting’ fucked into a wall.”

He fucked up into Adam as hard and fast as he could. His hold on Adam’s back tightened until it was almost bruising, and the hand on Adam’s ribcage came up to press into his chest.

“You asked me a question, you over-sized motherfucker. Oh. Fuck it. Just don’t fucking stop.”

“I wouldn’t do that to ya.”

Adam slid one hand up to Blake’s neck and tugged his head down, crashing their lips together. The kiss went on and on, all tongues and teeth and desperation.

Finally, Adam pulled back.

He looked at Blake and grinned.

“What?”

“Still not broken.”

“That’s kinda what I was aiming for.”

“No you weren’t.”

“You’re right. I wasn’t.”

“So try harder.”

“You’re still talkin’ way too much for somebody with my cock inside him.”

“Then fuck me harder, Shelton.”

Blake growled at that, pounding into Adam’s body even harder than before.

“Like that?”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Blake.”

“That a yes?”

“Fuck you.”

“Now, that _is_ what I was aiming for.”

“Ah, God.”

“You makin’ that a new nickname?”

“Blake, I fucking swear to God, if you don’t put your hand on my dick - “

Blake wrapped his hand around Adam’s cock, timing his strokes in counter-point to his thrusts. Adam buried his face in Blake’s neck, biting his way along Blake’s throat.

Bringing his mouth up to Blake’s ear, he demanded, “More, you giant bastard.”

Blake closed his eyes, feeling Adam’s hot body around him and his hard cock in his hand. With the hand behind Adam’s back, he traced the streaks his nails had left behind. His other hand stroked Adam’s dick with a wicked flick of the wrist.

“Still a, fuck damn, Shelton, jackass.”

Blake opened his eyes, taking in the sight of Adam’s slender, beautiful body taut with pleasure, tattoos standing out against pale white skin, his face still pressed against Blake’s throat. His face, Blake thought. He wanted to see Adam’s face.

“Hey. Look at me, Adam. Look at me.”

Adam’s eyes snapped open. Pressing his hand against the soft skin of Blake’s neck, he looked into Blake’s bright blue eyes. They seemed to burn and spark as Adam arched toward him, wrapping his arm around Blake’s back.

That dark, liquid look in Adam’s eyes, the slack, vulnerable expression on his face as he neared orgasm, that was what Blake meant by break. The wild beauty that was Adam Levine, as girly as that was, was all that he was after.

“Fuck, Blake, I’m close, fuck.”

Without breaking eye contact, Blake stroked Adam’s cock faster, changed his rhythm to thrust into Adam’s ass with each up-stroke. He leaned all of his weight against Adam, feeling every inch of their bodies against each other.

“Fuck, I’m gonna, fuck, I’m so close. Blake.”

He watched the light in Adam’s eyes, the pleasure written in the lines of his body and the curve of his mouth. He ran his tongue across Adam’s bottom lip, then pulled back ever so slightly.

“Adam. Hey. Come for me.”

“Blake, fuck, Blake, Blake.”

He didn’t look away from the hungry, smoldering look in Adam’s eyes even when he felt hot come spill against his hand. The wrecked sound of Adam’s voice calling his name had him falling over the edge with a final thrust and a strangled moan.

“Adam.”

They stayed there for a moment, overheated bodies wrapped around each other.

“It’s a good thing I didn’t actually mean for you to break me, because that was the gentlest breaking ever.”

“Fuck you, you might be a destructive little fucker, but I don’t break folks.”

“You came pretty fucking close.”

“Speaking of coming, looks like I didn’t need to break you after all.”

"You still should have."

“Yeah, because it was so bad for you.”

“Oh, yeah, you’re an awful fuck, Shelton.”

“You’re tryin’ to get me to break you next time. Ain’t happenin'.”

“Alright, not gonna lie, you kinda did.”

Blake laughed.

“I know.”

“Put me down. Arrogant fucker.”

Blake carefully pulled out, making sure Adam had his feet steadily on the ground before he let him shift his weight but he didn't let him go just yet.

“Not so much fun when you’re not the cocky one, is it?”

“I’ll show you cocky.”

“Pretty sure I just showed you cocky.”

“Yeah, that you did. Fucker. Hey, what if next time, you hold me down, but do exactly what I say?”

Blake closed his eyes and groaned.

“Who’s tryin’ to break who, here?”

Adam grinned and leaned into Blake, tilting his face up to leave a quick kiss on Blake’s jaw.

“You know, you’re so tiny, how ‘bout instead, next time I hold you down and just do what I want to you?”

Adam screwed his eyes shut and pressed his forehead to Blake’s shoulder.

“No goddamn fair.”

“Your size kink’s showing.”

“And you’re still a jackass.”

“Always.”

“Fuck you.”

“Pretty sure I just did.”


End file.
